


In Other Words, I Love You

by GhostRaccoon



Series: Tumblr Prompts I've Completed [17]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i dont really feel like editing, i never edit though so, thats it rly just pure fluff, written on mobile so mistakes are possible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22783546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostRaccoon/pseuds/GhostRaccoon
Summary: Based around the Feelings i got for Fly Me to the Moon cover by The Macarons Project.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Tumblr Prompts I've Completed [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621747
Comments: 2
Kudos: 116





	In Other Words, I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Listen if it's originally posted on tumblr its going in this series.
> 
> But also, God I love this ship and I will do my Best to fill this tag with fluff.

Sometimes Remus could be soft. He enjoyed dancing with himself in his room, listening to slow and loving music that made him crave someone’s arms around him.

There were times when Remus would watch Virgil be happy with the others and long to be the one making him laugh. Yearn for a time when the anxious side might return his affections.

Occasionally Remus would become overwhelmed with the need to tell the emo how he felt. He’d look at him bobbing his head along to his music in the common room of the mindspace and Remus would want take his face in his hands and kiss him senseless.

More often than not, the reality Virgil was more likely to reject him even as they redeveloped their friendship was a harsh one and Remus would have to leave the area to avoid screwing something up.

So now here he was, dancing alone in his room as _Fly Me to the Moon_ played on loop. He had his eyes closed, arms in the air as he imagined Virgil dancing along with a teasing smile, a sarcastic quip on the tip of his tongue.

And then suddenly the arms around his neck felt more real, his hands settling on a waist that had more substance than his imagination could provide. He opened his eyes to see Virgil grinning up at him, eyebrow raised in a question that had Remus’ face flushing red.

“Why-”

“Don’t,” Remus interrupted softly, pulling the anxious side closer to him and nuzzling his face into the other’s hair.

“Just let me enjoy this, Virgil.”

He fell quiet, seemingly willing to grant Remus this request.

Remus wasn’t stupid, he knew he wouldn’t be able to keep quiet about how he felt once this was over, but he was going to get the most out of it while he could. So they danced, swaying in slow circles as the song played in the background and Remus’ heart filled with love.

He may not have been expecting the kiss when the song faded out, but he wasn’t going to complain. And with the way Virgil kept their swaying up in the silence, Remus guessed he wasn’t going to, either.


End file.
